djwstudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Steamin' Hot 2/Trailer transcripts
The following is a collection of transcripts for the upcoming film Steamin' Hot 2. Teaser trailer (MPAA green screen) (Shows the Paramount Pictures logo) Text: IN 2015 Announcer: In 2015... (Shows clips from the following DJW films co-directed by Garreck Hansen and Michael Grusby) Announcer: The creators of Kenny's Drive, Defender D, and Drive from Cyberdoom... Text: (zooms in) ARE COMING BACK Announcer: Are coming back... Text: (zooms in below the previous text) WITH THE GUYS WHO STARTED IT ALL Announcer: With the guys who started it all. (The film's logo zooms in) Announcer: Steamin' Hot. (Cuts to the band members John, Mako, Bob, and Donald standing on the sidewalk looking confused.) Donald: So... whattta we doodly-do now, partner? Bob: Ummm... RUUUUUNNNN!!! (The band runs off the right side of the screen, with a stampede of fans chasing after them past the camera.) (We follow the band running down the sidewalk through the neighborhood.) Bob: Oh great, anybody wanna tell me how we got into this mess? Mako: Hmmmm... (Zooms to Mako's head.) (Zooms out to show John playing his drums, and then cuts to show the band performing on the stage.) Announcer: They've made songs. (Shows Mako passing CD's to the other band members.) Announcer: They've made albums. (Shows John throwing a newspaper on the table, after which the camera cuts to reveal the newspaper saying "STEAMIN' HOT MAKES A MOVIE".) Announcer: And they've made a movie. (Shows the band with David Tarantino.) David Tarantino: Do you want to compose music for the new movie? (Shows Mako in the bathroom taking a large can of perfume out of the medicine cabinet.) Mako: If we're gonna be famous music composers, then we'll make to get ourselves cleaned up. (Mako sprays the perfume all over himself.) (Shows Mako spraying perfume on John, Bob and Donald.) Mako: Now we're attractive to the ladies. (Cuts back to the band still running from the fans.) John: What are we gonna do now? Bob: (at the fans) Look! Right over there! A truck giving free ice cream! (The fans stop.) Fans: Where! John: (points behind the fans) Way behind you! It's zooming down the road, you better chase it before it leaves! Fans: Oooooooooh. (And then the fans run back to chase what they don't realize is nothing.) (Shows the band getting inside the tour bus.) John: Well, I'm glad that's over. (Steamin' Hot logo shows) Announcer: Steamin' Hot! (John adds the number 2) John: 2! (Cuts to the words "SUMMER 2015" and a copyright with the DJW Studios print logo and the Paramount Pictures print logo.) Announcer: This film is not yet rated. Theatrical trailer 1 (MPAA green screen) (Shows the Paramount Pictures logo) (Shows the DJW Studios logo) John: So what do you think we should sing? Bob: How about "Bee Jam"? John: Bob, we performed that song already. Bob: Okay, then how about "Hail and Snow"? John: We did that song too. Bob: "The Maggie Moogie Boogie"? Mako: We did that song last month, Bob. Donald: How about "A Cowboy and his Dog"? (There is a five-second silence.) Mako: Well... John: Okay, fine. We can do that one. (Shows the band on their tour.) Announcer: The world's most well-known band has proven themselves to be a worldwide success. The only problem is, one of their founders has made the most shocking vow ever heard by audiences. Bob: I will not be in this band anymore. (The others except Maggie gasp in horror.) Mako: What?!! Bob: Yes, I'm retiring. I'm preparing to go home. Announcer: What they need now is a replacement. (Shows Shane the Shoe rapping in front of John and Mako.) Shane: Hi! I'm Shane the Shoe, and I am no poo. I have a video journal and I have a blog too. Mako: Uhhh... Shane, this is supposed to be a classic rock band, not a modern pop and hip hop band. John: Actually Mako, those genres did exist in the 1960's. Mako: Oh! Shane: When Bob comes back to the band, can I sing "A Cowboy and his Dog" with you? More coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Trailer transcripts